


Four Seasons

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	Four Seasons

Spring

Feverish for James in the first rain of spring, Jack begins unbuttoning his coat before they have finished greeting each other. He flings the coat to the ground and pull James down on to it, his breathless laughter music to Jack's ears. 

The rain melts in their mouths as James's lips part against Jack's with a gasp. Raindrops caress their skin, playing them like a song. James's long legs enfold Jack's hips securely as his graceful fingers clench in the sand above his head. Jack looks down into eyes as green and stormy as the sea, and drowns in James.

 

Summer

 

As a child he lived in a land with fragile summers, where a glimpse of the sun could help him dream of the freedom he craved. In the Caribbean, the blazing heat makes their lagoon shimmer, transforming Jack into a mirage as he glitters in the sunlight before disappearing into the water. 

Later, when he is beside James, his fingers trace gentle circles on James's shoulder as James tastes his golden skin. Reality replaces illusion, shading James from the old ghosts. A sure hand cups his chin and he looks up into dark eyes warm with the promise of freedom. 

 

Autumn

The almost-leafless trees in the garden look like unfinished sketches waiting to be filled with colour, swaying helplessly in the wind’s insistent, demanding embrace. The wind howls through the house, and an agitated curtain knocks a candlestand over. Jack relights the candles as James binds the curtain back. 

The wind’s restlessness takes hold of them both and Jack pushes James against the wall, his hands encircling James's wrists. Even as his ardent, possessive touch takes hold of James's senses, Jack breathes his name like a prayer. Something unrelenting and vibrant envelops them, as intangible and exhilarating as the autumn wind. 

 

Winter

A mountain of ice looms in front of the Pearl, Jack's heart turning to ice, his frozen hands clutching the helm. The danger passes after an eternity, and they sail for warmer waters. He remains frozen with exhaustion, longing for refuge. 

With his Pearl safe in her harbour, he heads for his own. He makes love to James until he curls into Jack's arms, exhausted. Jack nuzzles his back, kissing each mark that his fingers have left. James laughs when Jack's braids tickle his bare skin and the sound breaches the winter like blessed warmth, curling protectively around Jack's heart.


End file.
